Keys of the Wild
by XSDStitch
Summary: Sometimes one Hero is not enough. Sometimes Heroes of the own World isn't enough. Sometimes... Heroes times three is the key.
1. Enter the Wild

Faith and Kuran were arriving the island of Yen Sid and as the two stood in front of the tower, the woman couldn't help but wonder "What is going on that Master Yen Sid needs to see both of us? NOt to mention that Mickey, as he brought the message even went so far and invited them to the castle until we're back?"

"All I can guess is that he sends us to a bigger mission that requires us to spend a period of time away from home." answered Kuran and rubs his head "And on such an adventure is headache enough. But of all Keybearers the two of us are the only ones with children. So why sending us?"

"I think we can answer that once we see Yen Sid" mused Faith while heading for the door "While I don't mind time off from the children, I prefer if we had a proper holiday as a reason, and not a mission." and opens the door.

Nodding her husband follows her "Yeah. A proper holiday instead of a properly world-saving mission would be better." and the two went up the staircase to reach Yen Sid's office.

In his office, the wise former Keyblade Master sat, as usual on his seat behind the desk and stroke his long grey beard. Sometimes the two Keybearers simply wonder if there is even a time that old wizard isn't sitting on his chair at all. At least they cannot recall him standing even once. Stroking his beard some more, Yen Sid looked up and spoke "Faith. Kuran. I thank you for me summon. I knew the both of you have deep responsibilities in the order of raising children. But the mission I have of you is of urgency. Also, it connects with both of you."

Both Faith and Kuran looked at each other in wonder and Faith was the one picking up the opportunity to speak "The two of us? What do you mean with that Master Yen Sid?"

"Long ago, times even the Atlanteans have trouble to remember despite their age, on one world, was a great evil, that were defeated by the combined force of champions chosen by the people, a hero chosen by their gods, a maiden chosen by the gods and Keybearers that happened to be at the place of battle." began the old master and after a short time "Only a hundred years ago, that evil made his return. The people of this world tried to do the same method that stopped the evil before, and even key bearers were on place, one of them my former master. However… the evil was more cunning than anybody could imagine. IT turned the greatest advantage they had against them and a great calamity happened. It was stopped however but only temporary and without losses. Of the Keybearers that went to this world, only my master survived. The chosen Champions are death, the maiden missing… and the hero put away to a deep slumber. At this time, a prophecy was also discovered. When a hero in slumber reawakens, three heroes set out to defeat the evil once for all. And three symbols were given."

"Well… all well and good but what does that have to do with us?" wondered Faith and crossed her arms "After all, even if this evil is sealed, why sending the two of us and not a mixed team that would fit for the job?"

"My master brought back a written copy of the stone written prophecy… along with the three symbols." explains Yen Sid and gestured to the two "I haven't told about it anybody before, and I have doubts, that Erasqus had any chance to do so either as he never took that story of our master serious." before snapping the fingers. And a parchment appeared on the table.

The two Keybearers, as it was already opened for them, looked at the piece of paper. As Yen Sid said, the prophecy was written on it… and the three symbols.

"I know two of them. That one is my family crest… and that… that is the crest of the Kingdom of Hyrule! But that third…"

"That's… that's the crest of my people." stated Faith in shock and looks at Yen Sid. Kuran surprised as well, looked up to the old wizard as well.

To that, the old wizard only nodded "Yes it is… that is also why I called you only now. Because while I knew the two other crests, one of your people, Faith, that one I only learned recently. ANd that made me remember that particular thing. That… and the evil is going strong again."

"So you think we two are destined to go down there and deal with this evil?" asks Faith and groans "That will be again one of those trips that I will hate at some point."

"I leave you the time to say goodbye to your children, as I fear you might spend at least a few weeks in Hyrule." assumed Yen Sid. "Then I will send you as close to the sleeping Hero I can. But his location… evades me. I can tell he is near the centre of the former Kingdom."

The two parents nodded "Fair enough." pointed Kuran out "We will return once we said our goodbyes to them."

**Key of the Wild**

Back in the Yuma household, Faith and Kuran were saying goodbye to their children, thought Ancelot was whining "Do you have really to go?"

"Yes, Sweety" smiles Faith "Master Yen Sid self send us there… but don't worry. We promise to be back as soon as possible. And bring you something from Hyrule."

"Can't we come with you?" asks Serena while hugging her father "I promise we will be good."

"As much I love to take you two with us." began Kuran and rubs his daughters head "It is too dangerous. We couldn't bear it if you or your brother were hurt there." and then he smiles "Don't forget that you will spend the time we're gone with Uncle Will."

To which the two children smiled and hugged their parents thought they had to make them promise to really come back… and bring lots of presents with them.

To which Will laughed as he were present now. Kuran rolled his eyes a little at his friends' antics and moves over "Thank you, Will, for taking them in, in short notice… I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem Kuran." grins Will "Just ensure you test out if you could wield the Master Sword once more."

"I fear this time it will be a Link away." jokes Kuran and the two friends shakes hands "Just ensure they behave."

"Always" laughed Will, "I ask my family keeping an eye on them." to which Kuran had an odd feeling… one he really couldn't put a finger on.

And why does he has the feeling once he gets home, he has a long talk with WIll regarding his two children? Unmentioned is that Faith has the same feelings as well.

**Key of the Wild**

Appearing out of a light, Kuran and Faith stood upon a dais surrounding by some water and a small forest.

Looking around, "So… that is Hyrule?" asks Faith "Well, not a bad first impression." and nods before she and Kuran ducked upon a loud roar and they turned their gazes to the direction of said roar… and they saw a large castle, surrounded by multiple pillars with for them unknown design… and a feeling of malice came from this castle, as a dark aura surrounds it… and the same aura flies around the upper levels of this castle, roaring loudly as it flies.

"Is… that the evil Yen Sid told us about?" asked Faith and stepped back "Such anger… and hate. I never felt such a wish for destruction."

Kuran was stepping back as well and nodded "I think this is it…" and gulped loudly "The only thing we can really glad of that we had time to figure out how to deal with this monster… but I have my worry if Master Sword is enough of a force to even kill it."

"I hope you're wrong on this one." countered his wife and then notice something. "What is that" and points forward.

Kuran looked forward as well and blinked as he saw a cephalopod-like thing with red glowing decorations, walking on six tentacles. and a single eye glowing in black and blue. At it was staring at the two it seems.

The married pair then looked at each other and Kuran could only helplessly shrug "I have not a single clue, Faith…" before suddenly a red target appears on his wife's head… something she seems to notice.

They followed the somehow visible target line and saw it originates from the strange object and a beeping sound were heard. Which should be mentioned gets higher in tone and faster. The two Keybearers eyes widened as they realized the implications.

With also equal understanding they start dashing. Away from whatever it is. And this wasn't a second too soon. The moment they began to run, the eye glowed brightly and a powerful laser shot towards the spot they had been a few seconds ago.

And how does the two know it was powerful?

The impact of the laser destroyed a bunch of trees and the shockwave send the married pair away, while the heat of this blast charred them and burned parts of their clothes.

Landing hard on the ground, they grunted in pain while getting up despite the protests of their bodies. Once on the feet, they run again and each time this thing had its target on one of the heads, they run in a semi-circle to avoid the blast before rushing towards a lake and once there they jumped in.

The strange… machine as they mentally decided to call it, looked around for a while to try to find them again but then began to move off, returning to where it was. And this leaving was what they needed. Resurfacing and gasping for air, Faith and Kuran starred in the direction of this thing and then swam to the opposite end of the direction they came from. To limit the risk of running into another one.

Once again on land, the two wet keybearer panted and Kuran complained: "Yen Sid could have warned us about those things!"

"I agree with you" pants Faith loudly as well and looked over herself "We nearly died from being blasted apart by a freaking laser, we are wet, the sun is going low and our clothes are freaking ruined."

"And that not even five minutes after arriving here" was the only conclusion Kuran found as he looked around "Well… it seems we are at least on a road. Which means we properly just need to follow it to one direction to find somebody."

"The only question is… which direction?" asked Faith in curiosity "It seems we can either head west or east from what I can tell." then she spot somebody and deadpans "Or we can simply ask for directions to this weird guy."

Kuran looks in the direction his wife does and… well… a skinny man wearing a backpack as large as the man AND twice the with wasn't very high on unusual things he expects to see today. However since a wanderer means he knows where find ANY place to get fixed or at least rested, he isn't going to speak that out loud.

The two approaches the man, who smiles brightly "Ah! Customers! I am Beetle, the wandering merchant! How can I help you?"

"By guiding us to the next place we can at least rest" answered the darkness user "We got a… run in as we were too close to the castle and you can see how it feared to us."

Taken back by the information, Beetle declared "by the gods! You faced a Guardian and survived? That's amazing! NOt many people could even dream of doing that! And here you are, alive! Are they really so terrifying as they say?"

"We had a reason to bail the very second we noticed it is aiming at us" answered Kuran simply with a sigh. A very weary sight.

"Ah, under that aspect I am not surprised" admits Beetle with a thoughtful nod "How about that: You tell me why you even came so close to the castle in the first place and I guide to you the closest stable? I happen to be on my way there anyway."

"That sounds reasonable. thank you" nodded Faith with a smile. And with that, the three went west. They told Beetle, that they were sent to explore the land to judge the dangers and if it is rentable to establish trading here or even a colony with people from their home.

"Ah, Hyrule is a beautiful land" assured Bettle "But your people should have come a few centuries ago. because the kingdom that once ruled here is sadly ruined a century ago."

"That much we already figured," said Faith with some sorrow in her voice "And that this land is covered with monsters now."

"That's true." Admits Beetle and rubs his chin as they reached a part of their path that runs between two mountains "Speaking off… looks like there were some recently but were killed off by someone. Well makes that part of the trip much safer." And he looks at the two "Just past the twin peaks mountain, we are at the stable. If you have some rupees, you can at least sleep in a comfortable bed and a warm meal. After that, what were your plans?"

Kuran careful thought about it before he answers "Well after some rest, we wanted to go to the nearest village or town and try to get new clothes… and hopefully weapons."

Beetle nodded "A reasonable plan. If you got something to sell, almost every merchant of Hyrule is buying any clothes, ingredients for meals or medicine and ore you can find. They all know how to make the best of it"

"Got it" nodded Faith, hoping the small stash they have from Kurans time in Hyrule at this so-called Twilight Era is enough for everything they need.

And a short time later, just as the wandering merchant has promised, they reach a stable on the other side of the mountains… evident by the sheer fact a horse head was built on top of it for decoration. And properly a mile away sign for travellers.

Heading towards it, they also went inside as do the time they had now, it was evening and they went to the man who seems to be the reception. "We would like to ask for two beds for the night… how much would it be?"

"For the both of you? 40 Rupees." was his answer "Got in monster trouble eh?" while Kuran counted the Rupees and paid it… costing more than the darkness user hoped for "Nope. Guardian."

"You survived a guardian encounter? Lucky fellows you are!" he grunts as he accepted Kuran's money. "IN one hour the meal is served. Make yourself comfortable until then."

The two nodded and they looked around and found a table. Where a blond young man in rags and a random assortment of weapons, sat there already, drinking a cup of water. Approaching him, Faith wondered to him "Excuse me. WOuld you mind if we take a seat here?"

The boy looked at the two and shakes his head "Not a problem. Some company wouldn't be that bad, compared to my last few days."

"Have been alone?" wondered Kuran. And received a nod as a reply

"Yeah… was on a plateau in the west from here. Took me a while to get everything I need to consider going down." was his explanation "And as for the company I had… you wouldn't believe me."

"Try us." dared Faith

"He was a ghost. Showed me what I needed to know to survive here but still a ghost."

"Eh" shrugged Kuran "Wouldn't be my first encounter if I had been there." while he and Faith took the seats.

The boy looked over Kuran and Faith "RUn into a Guardian Laser?"

"Shared experience?"

"You can say it." nods the boy "Never thought my clothes could get any worse than they had" he chuckles loudly. "I am glad when I get to Kakariko VIllage. There I will try to get a fresh set of clothes."

"I think we join you on that venture." said Faith with a smile "I am Faith, and that's my husband Kuran."

"Greetings! I am Link!" grinned the now named Link. To this reveal, Kuran and Faith looked at each other… and they had one shared thought: Were they really that lucky to find the supposed Hero of this land just within a day?

Only time will tell in this case...


	2. Old Lady, New Clothes

Sitting in on their beds, Kuran and Faith were looking at each other and were thinking what to do now. On the one hand, they had found Link, at least somebody named Link asked to do some hero stuff, has an item that is only fitting in design towards that guardian they run into.

On the other hand, they had learned that he has no recollection about his past. His oldest memory is literally simply waking up in a sort of bed with water slowly draining down and a voice calling for him.

Well… given Kuran's previous experiences with Hyrule, both in alternate realities, it isn't far fetched that they get at least some points what to do to once they would reach Kakariko Village tomorrow.

Rubbing her head, Faith wondered „Is it always like that?"

„Of having no idea of anything at the beginning?" asks Kuran, looking at his wife and then gave a weak smile „At least my adventures at the Twilight Era, as Will would call it, indicated it. I mean I knew little about Hyrule and next to nothing about the Twilight Business but I got through it."

„And had too many drinks with a princess." Scoffed Faith and shakes her head. Then she looks to the exit of the outpost they are resting in „At least we got a few leads." And began to lay down on her bed „And hopefully tomorrow we get a new set of clothes in this village. In those tattered things, it embarrassing to wander around."

„That I wholeheartedly agree" nodded Kuran and stood up and moves over to Faith, kissing her lips. And the woman couldn't help but return it and they hold it for several minutes.

After breaking the kiss, he whispered: „I love you…"

„I love you too" smiles Faith and stroke Kuran's check „Sleep well."

„Sweet dreams my daimond." Smiles Kuran and went to bed as well.

XXX

On the next morning, the three had a breakfast made by Link. While it was something fairly simple made of mushrooms and apples he collected, it filled their stomachs at least. They then gathered their few things and head up north, along the path towards Kakariko village.

And they were somewhat relaxed along their way as according to a merchant that just came from the village, the path has only one monster nest and rarely they head out to set up an ambush.

While that as assuring for the three, they found it is smarter to prepare for the worst-case scenario and hope for the best. As they walked along the cliff path towards their goal, they stopped as they saw a… well…

"Is that a tree person?" asks Kuran in confusion. And said tree person looks at them in surprise

"Shalaka?!" it shouts "YOu can see me?"

"It's hard to miss you" mused Faith "Even WITH the tree next to you."

"SHALAKA! SHALAKA!" came from the tree person "It's been 100 years since anyone has been able to see me! I'm Hestu, and I need your help! Those monsters over there stole my beloved maracas!" and he points farther up the path "I think they're still on the other side of those rocks." and he whines "I cannot use my powers without them. So please! PLEASE get my maracas back from them!"

"Don't worry Hestu. You will have your maracas back faster than you can think." promised Link and runs up, while Faith and Kuran just looked dumbfounded at first before realizing what is happening and went after him.

Thought before the entrance of this monster nest, Link stopped and looks around on the rocks "Hhm… I think I should be able to climb these…"

"Why would you want to climb them?" asks Kuran in curiosity

Answering with a grin, Link turned around grinned "Simple. To attack the monsters from the above. Even if we are three, rushing into a monster hideout without proper knowledge would be suicide."

„A wise reasoning." Agreed Kuran with a nod but then grinned „But you were a bit too slow."

Upon Links confused look, Kuran pointed up and upon following the direction, Link saw that Faith had got up and looked at the Monster nest… in fact, she was already on her way back down. „I have seen eight monsters. Most of them were holding simple climbs while one got a long stick. And a few were holding simple shields."

Kuran and Link nodded to that and Kuran suggested „Faith, how about you drop in and take out the one with the long stick, while Link and I are going in withdrawn bows and shoot as arrows as we can before we are forced into close combat."

„Sounds like fun." Smirks the woman and looks at Link „Any Objections here?"

Caught off guard of how fast they agreed on that, Link nods „Sure… but I only have 6 arrows anyway, so I have to switch to my weapons pretty quick anyway."

„Then I cover you as long as I can." Assured Kuran

Now link was wondering „How do you plan to fight anyway? I don't see any weapons on you." And Link learns at this moment some questions bring very unexpected results. Namely in Faith's hand appears in a bright flash a strange looking weapon and the Hylian wasn't even going to try to describe it while on Kuran a dark mist gathers and forms into the solid form of a bow and some arrows.

„I can create weapons thanks to a special ability. While Faith here is a Keybearer" explains Kuran with a chuckle.

Earning a punch from Faith she added „Kuran here is also Keybearer, but he uses his Keyblade rather seldom. He is more comfortable with his talent."

Link looks at the weapons he has scavaged from monsters he killed „You don't think you can supply me with Weapons?"

„Only if you run out of your own." Said Kuran „While I can make a good number, some of the better tricks works best if I don#t have to worry harming you with the weapons I give you. And for some reasons people find my weapons very heavy." And hands Link a dagger as an example.

Taking it Link was taken off guard of the weight „That think weight almost as much as a short sword. Sure you're not a brute?"

Shaking his head the darkness user shrugs „Nope. They feel like normal weighted weapons to me. But for everybody else heavier… the bigger or naturally heavier the weapon the worse."

Link makes a mental note that he will never ask for a hammer or axe from Kuran. But then he nods, hands back the dagger, which disappears in a wave from Kuran's hand, and got his bow ready, while Faith climbs up the rocks again and gets into position.

Silently Kuran and Link got to the two sides of the entrance to the nest and wordlessly agreed on which side to shoot once running in. Also, the darkness user was „telling" to let the first shoot be his and Link should wait for a moment before he would shoot his one. The Hylian don't know why he is asked this but agreed silently, trusting the green-eyed man.

Viewing carefully on the other side, the monsters were in a sort of conversation and dancing, while Faith was waiting in a tree, unnoticed by those creatures. Then as the one with the long stick was below her, she dropped. The monster squealed in pain and surprise as her frame lands on him, followed by a death cry as Faith slammed (Keybladename) into the monsters back. As it disappears in a puff of smoke and only leaves behind its weapon and a few pieces of its body.

The remaining seven monsters jumped in surprise and looked at Faith before falling in fighting poses however the next was crying in pain and surprise, stumbling forward due to the impact of a black arrow. The monsters glance over in surprise as well, which Faith used to dash over to the two guys, though used it to slice at one of the monsters head.

While she had expected to kill that monster, it caught her off guard that the head was send off for a moment before the monster disappears in this puff of smoke.

The other monsters have recovered from their surprise in the meanwhile and gave gathered in a formation, while one of the adepts to pull the black arrow out of his comrade… but Kuran smirked only and snapped his finger, and the black arrow explode, sending the monsters flying and Link whipped his bow and shot, hitting one of the Monsters straight in the head, killing it and he made two more shots, each of them hitting the heads, ending the monsters straight away before he switched to his own club and shield, as the remaining three monsters got back on their feet and the wits, running towards the three.

One of them jumped towards Link with its club raised but the Hylian jumped aside and much to Faith's and Kuran's surprise, slammed his club several times in short order against the monster, sending it against the mountainside and it falls down, disappearing in a puff of smoke as it was killed.

However, the two were soon reminded of their opponents. The last two were wielding both a club and a shield. Kuran had his own sword and shield combo while Faith had only one-handed style ready.

The monster facing Faith was confident and taunted her, who in turn and with a smirk holds out her Keyblade and shouts „ice!" and a blue ball shot towards her opponent. The monster rose his shield in surprise but was caught off guard as the shield and the attached arm was frozen over. Tumbling over it tried to get used to the sudden cold, weight and inability to fully move the shield arm. Thought… it was with no avail, as by the time it got it balances back, Faith had grabbed the other arm and threw the monster of the shoulder, against a tree and got nailed by Faith't keyblade, defeating it.

The remaining monster and Kuran were circling each other, both having their shields raised. The monster attacked a few times but only hit the shield. It was growing frustrated by the lack of openings for its attacks and gave a screech before slamming its club again against Kuran shield… only for the shield suddenly to explode, sending the monster on the back.

As it gathered it#s wits, Kuran had jumped and landed on the monster, slamming his blade into the guts, finishing it off as well.

Dismissing his blade, Kuran looked around and shrugs „Looks like we did a good job here."

„I agree" nods Faith while joining his side but was looking odd as she saw that Link was now gathering the remains left behind by the monsters as well he shields and clubs… at least a couple of them, which disappeared into a bluish light inside the slate at Link's side.

„What are you doing?" asks Kuran in wonder.

„I collect the monster remains and weapons. All of the weapons I got will break at some point, the same for the bows and shields as well." Explains Link „And for the monster remains: Mixed with certain ingredients, you can make quite the good medicine. To heal, to strengthen or build temporary resistance to certain things, like heat or cold."

Finding it reasonable, Kuran and Faith nodded and the two went to the sole Chest in this place, and found the Maracas inside there „Well, Hetsu will be happy to have those back." Nodded Faith but then got curious „What is the slate on your side?"

„That?" Link asks and showed them the tool „Is the Sheika Slate. A useful thing… got a map, thought incomplete and I need to visit certain towers to get it completed, storage for tools and items I got so far. But the spots for weapons and shields are strangely limited while for ingredients and cooked meals are seemly limitless, and the same properly for clothes as well, and I can use Sheikah Runes."

„Sheikah Runes?" was Kuran's question and Faith silently nodded that she is also wondering about it.

„Runes with that I can do a bunch of stuff. Two are giving me round and box-shaped bombs, the second stops the time of objects and the third let me move metal things thanks to Magnetic forces." Explains Link „And the last let me create and break ice blocks on the water."

„Powerful tricks." Kuran agreed and wished he could use something like that. Faith was thinking the same apparently „Do you happen to know how we could get one as well?"

„Not a clue" admits Link with a shrug „I only found mine close by as I woke up." To which the two Keybearers let their shoulders drop in defeat.

„Let's bring those Marascas back." Said Link to try to loosen up the sudden awkwardness.

Moments later, Hetsu was overbearingly happy as he got his Marascas back, however… they were empty. And after explaining what to do: "So… you want us to find your brethren to get their seeds to refill your Maracas and in return, you expand our Inventory?" asks LInk

"Shakalaka! That's right!" nodded Hetsu.

"Well… we try to find some as we are on our way" assured Link to which Hesku nodded in his thanks. And the three continued their way and soon reached their destination: Kakariko Village.

At the entrance, they saw an elder woman who was spotting them in surprise "Oh Hello you three. What brings you here?"

"We were told to talk with somebody," said Link

"And who?" asks the woman and then spots the Slate "Is that… the Sheikah Slate?"

"Uhm… yes," said LInk and was wondering why she asked

"Ah. Then you're the hero. It was told that you will appear. And two more companions." and she looked at Faith and Kuran "And I assume that it is you two?"

"Yes… yes, we are" nodded Kuran in confirmation.

The woman smiles and gestures to a large house "Lady Impa is waiting for you there. Please see her as soon you can"

"We take that advice" nodded LInk and the three went on… and the older members of the village were respectful to the three and then they entered the house.

Inside was an old and small woman who lifts her head as the three entered "So… you're finally awake. It has been a long-time Link. And already brought along the KEybearers."

"May I ask how do you know who we are?" asks Kuran a bit nervous

"If you hang around with one long enough, you can pick up the subtle clues. And the most obvious one: Clothes not to be found in Hyrule and no obvious weapon on your body."

"That's a fair point" admits Faith and Link tilted only his head "We know us?"

To which the old woman sighs "We were afraid that might happen. But to actually see it… It's Impa." and after a few seconds without no reaction, she shakes her head "It matters not that you lost your memory. It might be even a blessing in disguise for the time being."

Link looks even more confused while the Keybearers look at each other and decided not to dwell on that matter. It sounds far more healthy not to know. Then Impa looked up again "Please come a bit closer." and the three did like they were asked.

"A hundred years ago, yes a hundred years, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. After you, Link, fell, Princess Zelda final wish was to place you in a sacred slumber. THen… all alone… she went to face Ganon. And sealed him with her power. And even today, she still struggles with him." then she looks at the group. "Princess Zelda left a message, but only those who are ready to die for the task shall hear them."

"We are already here to help," said Faith and shakes her head "I am not backing down."

"And neither I am," said Kuran

"I am with my new friends here. We came for a reason. And we wish to see it through."

"hah! Two strangers to this land and one without memory and still intend to charge forward. That's the quality that I was looking to see. Now let me recount for the three of you the events of the last hundred years."

And with that Impa told them the history of the Royal Family which is also the history of Calamity Ganon. An evil of ancient times. Reincarnating in a seemly neverending cycle. Defeated by the soul of a hero and the princess with the blood of the goddess, while the conflicts passed into legends.

10 000 years ago, the Sheika created the Guardians and the four Devine Beasts, each of them controlled by a champion of the four allies of Hyrule, stalling the latest reincarnation of Ganon, so the princess and the hero could seal him once again.

Peace lived, even if the Sheikah were forced to leave behind their technical wonders due to the fear of the Hylians.

One hundred years ago… signs appear of Ganon's reappearance and they decided to rely on the same plan just as 10 000 years ago… but Ganon was more cunning than they ever thought he would be. And so he managed to take over the guardians and the Divine beasts.

"And if it weren't for Zelda… the entire world would be destroyed by now." finished Impa her tale. "And her last words to me were for you: Free the four Divine Beasts!"

"What are the Divine Beasts?" asks Kuran than in curiosity.

"The four divine beasts are the ancient Sheikah weapons wielded by the four champions who Ganon defeated. However… the Sheikah Slate doesn'T seem to be complete yet. Without all it#s functions restored, you cannot enter the beasts and wrestle them back to us." explains Impa and mused "Not to mention you three should get out of those racks. Go to the inn. I will make sure that you are all taken care of and have some clothes. As well a few weapons."

Then the woman looked down "Sadly that is all the direct support we can offer you from our village. Come back tomorrow and I will tell you where to go to fix the Slate. Afterwards, I will tell everything I can regarding the four divine beasts."

"Thank you, Impa. Your help is greatly accepted" said Link and gave a bow. "And donT# worry. We will handle everything that the wild will throw at us."

"Such confidence." smiles Impa and made a hush motion "Just go and enjoy the only free night we can offer you."

And with that, the three chuckled loudly before leaving the house, and go to the inn, and indeed, they were welcomed as it was properly planned beforehand that Link and the Keybearers stay a night here.

Just the issue with the clothing wasn't foreseen for obvious reasons.

So as they were having a meal, a woman came in and introduced herself as Claree. And after she checked the three sizes she mused "Well… I have something for the Hero, as Lady Impa foresaw that it might be an issue. For the other two of you… hmm." but then snapped her finger "But for the lady here I might have something. And the last guy I just see if I happened to have his size."

And in fact, she had.

All three were given traditional Hylian hoods in different colours. For Faith in a bluish/dark tint with silver markings, while Link got it in purple and Kuran a dark grey to black one.

For the rest of the clothes, Faith got knee-high white boots with brown pants and in the same colors as her hood, a traditional garb of the Gerudos, Consisting of sleeves that began from below the shoulders to her wrists, a chest band with elaborate musters and a band around hips, everything hold and decorated with some golden jewelry.

Regarding pants and footwear: Both Link and Kuran had a pair of simple brown pants and boots.

As for the top, Kuran was given a green shirt with a symbol in a lighter shade of green, a pair of fingerless gloves and two bands that wrap around from each shoulder under the shoulder. And one of the bands was a strop to store a weapon on the back.

The last Link got a blue robe-like shirt with light blue underwear and got additional leather protection by a chest armour, shoulder pad and wrapping for the lower arms with two belts around the waist.

The three looked at themselves and nodded contently: They feel comfortable in their new clothes and they look great. Also, each was given a Sheikah blade as Impa had promised.

Thought given how late it got with all the clothing procedure, instead of going back to Impa to talk with her, they were eating dinner and went to bed, planning to talk with her tomorrow, like she had suggested to them.


End file.
